Kill to Forget
by kagiyuki
Summary: A threepart story on how Sasuke wanted to kill. I can't give out any more than that and not just tell the whole story. Some angst at certain points. Same goes for humor. SasuNaru lemon in final chapter
1. Part 1

Hi guys! Well, this is my third fic. I don't really know if this could be a one-shot because there's only one plot but it's just really long. But call it whatever you want. So here it is. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: as usual, I don't own anything here

* * *

**Kill to Forget: Part 1**

* * *

A bird flew up from a branch as blond teen landed on that same branch. He panted as he look back to check the area, making sure his 'pursuer' wasn't in sight. The blond took a deep breath and prepared to run again because he knew his 'pursuer' will catch up momentarily. 

Rustling leaves nearby served as a signal for the blond figure to start moving again, only to jump right into his 'pursuer.'

"Naruto…" came immediately from the 'pursuer' as one of his hands grabs the mentioned teen's collar. "Why are you running away?"

"Hn. Isn't it…" –inhale and exhale- "obvious?" –inhale and exhale- "To run away…" –inhale and exhale- "from you." As the blond finishes the sentence, he raised his left leg to kick the other guy's stomach but failed as the other teen deftly deflect the attack with his free hand.

When Naruto resumed normal breathing rate, he looked at the other's face and asked, "Why are you doing this all of a sudden?"

"Because I want to."

"Che. Looks like Mr. Perfect needs to learn more about persuasive essays," the blond snorted.

"I don't need to persuade you when I'm gonna kill you within the next few minutes."

"Why do you wanna kill me?" it hurt when Naruto said these words, recalling an event that happened only two days ago.

.:.Flashback.:.

Naruto and Sasuke were sparring at the river bank near the bridge. They've been sparring for nearly four hours nonstop, yet neither seemed to be winning or giving up. Both are steadily losing chakra and with one final attack, they both collapsed on the ground. After some time of panting, Naruto started speaking.

"Ne, Sasuke. How come you're always so cold to your 'fan girls?'" the blond asked with his face looking away from Sasuke's face.

There was a short moment of silence before the raven-haired boy replied. "Why do you ask? Suddenly interested in **me**?" he asked with a sarcastic and teasing tone.

Naruto's face blushed slightly and managed to utter a response. "I-I was j-just curious, that's all."

"Sure that's the **only** reason?"

Naruto didn't respond immediately. Instead, he just looked up into the sky, as if searching for some comfort and reassurance. Then, he looked into Sasuke's direction just as the mentioned boy turned to look at him. Their eyes locked and a hint of joy sparkled in both of their eyes if they weren't drowning in each other's eyes.

Still drowning into those deep black eyes, Naruto found himself doing something he greatly regretted. "I-I like you, Sasuke," the blond's words were almost inaudible but the sincerity was tremendous.

"I like you too, even though you're a dobe most the time. You're probably the first friend I have in my whole life," Sasuke replied, trying to make it seems as if he misunderstood Naruto's real meanings. The raven-haired boy knew what his friend was talking about. It's not just a friendship, but it's about love.

Thinking that Sasuke honestly didn't know what he meant, Naruto decided that it was a mistake anyways and it's better off if the other boy mistook it. So the blond pretended that his words were about friendship, and tried to change the subject, "What about Sakura-chan? She's really nice to you."

"She's like a leech that seems to be everywhere I look. Sometimes she even creep me out," Sasuke's voice carried a little shudder at the last line, which made Naruto laugh, who apparently already forgot about his trouble earlier.

.:.End of Flashback.:.

"Why, Sasuke? Why do you wanna kill me? If I know the reason, I'll go without any regrets," the blond pleaded, with unshed tears dwelling in his blue eyes, which glowed warmly under the silvery moonlight.

"Fine. If you want to know the reason then I'll tell you." Before Sasuke continued, he pulled Naruto down onto the ground and almost threw him against a tree before releasing his grip on the other's collar. "Remember our little talk two days ago? Still remember when you told me 'I like you'?"

The blond only managed to give a slight nod because his motor neurons seemed to be on vacation. Nothing else in his body could make a single movement, not even a twitch. Seeing that his prey wasn't going to be able to escape, Sasuke sat down in front of the blond, his eyes attached to the other's.

"I understood what you really meant when you said that," Naruto's eyes grew wider at this. "I pretended to not understand it."

"W-Why n-not?" Naruto stuttered.

"I've been alone ever since that bastard brother of mine killed my whole family, the only people I cared about. After that, I told myself that I'd never let another person get into my heart again."

"But w-what about T-Team Seven?"

"I thought about that and decided that this won't be too much problems for me. It's only a teammate relationship with everyone, as long as no love will come my way. But I was wrong. On the day you told me you like me, I started to realize that I care for you as more than a teammate or a friend. I told myself that I'd have to kill you, so I can forget about you before I become too deeply attached to you."

A moment of silence followed but was quickly ended by Naruto's quiet laughter. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and asked, "You're enjoying your death?"

"Maybe. You can call it something like that. I'm just a hopeless fool who happened to fall in love with someone I shouldn't have fell in love with. But now, a question keeps repeating itself in my head. 'Wouldn't I have been better off if I've never met you?' Surprisingly, I always end up answering that question with a 'No.'"

"You are a hopeless fool. You should've given up on me to prevent this from happening."

"It's true that love makes a person goes out of their way. No matter what you do to me, I'd still love you with all my heart. How foolish is that! I guess being killed by you is better than being killed by enemies."

After having said that, Naruto slowly pulled out a kunai from his pouch and pushed it into Sasuke's hand. He could feel the other's hand trembling with his left hand still holding Sasuke's right hand.

"It hurts me to see you in pain, Sasuke," the blond said with blue eyes so watery they look like the ocean. "If my death will relieve you from your mental torture, then please kill me."

Sasuke's shaking right hand hesitantly moves forward toward Naruto.

_Why am I torn from this action? I must kill him, so I could protect myself from getting hurt like when I was little. This is for his own good too, right? Yea, if he becomes too close to me, Itachi might come back and kill him. That's right. If I kill him now, it'll save him from unnecessary sufferings from Itachi._

**Splash. The sound of metal prying into flesh echoed.  
**

The world had seemed to come to a stop when Sasuke saw crimson liquid dripping from his hand to the ground. All of his senses were numb and all he could have done was stare straight ahead of him, at an almost lifeless figure. The head slowly rose and Sasuke failed to notice how much strength Naruto was using just for that simple task.

"I'm glad that your burden can be lifted now, Sas…" The blond didn't even get to finish his sentence and fell forward, into Sasuke's arms.

After a few minutes, the raven-haired boy finally managed to register everything and his heart was beating so fast and hard, he felt like it was about to tear through his skin. In a panic, he hurriedly carried the blond to the hospital.

The nurse at the hospital looked startled when she saw the sight of Sasuke carrying Naruto. The raven-haired boy didn't realize that he got scratched while trying to travel in the forest and he was practically bleeding everywhere. When the poor nurse asked what was wrong, Sasuke snapped at her and told her to take Naruto in the emergency room immediately.


	2. Part 2

* * *

**Kill to Forget: Part 2**

* * *

Black eyes slowly opened to take in a vision of a white room. Sasuke's body was aching everywhere and he felt exhausted. Lying in bed, the boy ran through his memories of what happened yesterday. Then memories of last night hit him hard and he felt himself getting even weaker. He felt pain even on the inside, like he was being cruelly dissected and torn apart. 

A nurse walked in to do the interval checkup on Sasuke and smiled when she saw him awake. "My, you're up already? You truly are a strong ninja."

"What happened to Naruto?" asked Sasuke with his usual cold tone.

"Naruto?" questioned the nurse. Apparently, she didn't know about the incident last night.

"There was a blond boy I carried in last night. Where is he? Is he okay?" Sasuke was getting impatient as his speech speed up.

"I don't know. But I'll go check with the reception desk." After that, the nurse left Sasuke alone in his room once again. The pain that he felt earlier got worse, even his head felt like it was about to explode to a million pieces.

_Why did you do it, Naruto? Why?_

Fifteen minutes later, the nurse returned and told Sasuke that his friend had surgery early that morning and the surgery was finished about an hour ago. He was in room 210 but there are only two visitors allowed to visit him.

As soon as the nurse finished talking, Sasuke sprung out of bed and sprinted to room 210. He skidded to a stop in front of the room. His breathing had become shallower and he found his hand to be shaking again like last night. Slowly, he opened the door and slowly stepped inside.

The blond was laying there on the bed, under the thin horizontal rays of sunlight filtered through the blinds. Looking at him for a while, Sasuke started to have flashbacks of last night. He saw blotches of red and suddenly Naruto was bathed in blood. Horrified, he collapsed onto the floor and shut his eyes.

"W-Why, N-Naruto? W-Why did you d-do it? Why?" Sasuke asked. "Why are you always such a fool?"

"Because I fell in love with you," came the reply.

Sasuke shot up and looked at Naruto. The blond's face was directed at the blinds and didn't turn around even when he felt Sasuke's movement. Naruto woke up from the sound of Sasuke's collapse and heard his questions.

"I know how you feel Sasuke. At first, I hated loving you. I thought it was a weakness, especially when the person I love is also my rival. But eventually, I understood it. I found out that loving someone is something that I can't control. So even if you don't like me, or you might kill me some day, I'd still love you because love is uncontrollable."

"Are you ok? You shouldn't talk so much when you just had surgery," Sasuke said with concern filling his tone.

"I'm fine. My stomach still feels numb so I'll be fine for now," came the solemn reply.

After a few minutes of silence pass by, Sasuke asked, "So why did you do it, Naruto? **Why did you push the kunai into yourself?"**

The blond shut his eyes for a moment, as if he was trying to recall what happened, but he knew perfectly well what happened and he still remembers why he did that.

"I told you already. Because I love you. It was foolish but like I said, people go out of their ways because of love. Besides, you hand was shaking so much I thought it'd hurt if you take so long. So it was much less painful if I shoved it in quickly and let the pain overtake me."

Right at that moment, a nurse entered the room. She politely asked Sasuke to leave because the patient wasn't ready for visitors yet. The raven-haired boy obliged and started walking out. Half way to the door, he paused in his steps to say softly, "I'm sorry, Naruto." Then he left, thinking that maybe the blond didn't hear him. But Naruto did hear him, because rolling down his cheeks were streams of tears that he barely restrained during his talk with Sasuke.

* * *

"Good news, Naruto! They're letting you go today. Here's a list they gave me to give you. It has all the things you shouldn't eat in concern of your injury," said Kakashi in one long breath. 

The blond quickly scanned the list and dropped his jaws when he saw ramen on the list.

"WHAT? I CAN'T EAT RAMEN?" the blond's shout was so loud people outside the hall stopped to look in the direction of the shout.

"Calm down, Naruto. Don't you think you're overreacting?" Kakashi tried to calm the blond.

"How. Can. I. Be. Calm?" Naruto gritted his teeth as he said these words. His eyes turned fox-like and for a moment, Kakashi thought the Kyuubi was going to break out.

"D-Don't worry about it. I'll talk to them about that." Kakashi was sweating badly and hoped for anybody to come in so he could be rescued from this tension.

His hope came true because just when Naruto was about to go up in flame, the door opened and Sakura and Sasuke entered. Kakashi was never so happy to see them in his entire life.

"Ah. Sakura-chan! Sasuke-kun!" exclaimed the usually calm teacher.

"Don't call me Sasuke-**kun**," snapped Sasuke.

"Hi, sensei. How is Naruto doing?" asked Sakura, but she clung to Sasuke's arm.

"Oh yes. They said that he's released today!" said Kakashi in a super-happy tone.

"Really? But I'm guessing they wouldn't let him train yet, right?" asked Sakura.

"Oh that. They said he'd have to come back for checkup every couple of days and they'll tell him when he could start training again. I did ask them how much time it would take and they guessed if everything goes fine, it shouldn't take longer than two weeks," again Kakashi said all that in one looooong breath.

"TWO WEEKS?" the blond shouted again but this time there were only a few who stopped to look because the rest apparently got used to it.

"Well, they said your cut was really close to your lung and if you do too much heavy breathing, the lung might cause the cut to widen."

Naruto lied down on his bed with arms crossed and growled.

"Well, I'm gonna go down to the cafeteria to grab something to eat," he said as he pulled out his Ichya Ichya Violence. Kakashi was almost at the door when Sakura's stomach growled loudly. She laughed nervously and said she'll come get something to eat too.

After the two left, the room was suddenly too quiet. Naruto and Sasuke had stopped talking about their love problems and pretended that nothing happened to cause this whole mess. But they couldn't go back to the way they were before and act natural.

"Is it nice outside?" asked Naruto, trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Uh…yea. It's cloudy and cool," replied Sasuke. He had been thinking a lot about Naruto the past few days and came up with a solution. The hardest part is to tell Naruto about his decision.

_Come on. I can do this. I've been through life-threatening crisis before so this shouldn't be a problem._


	3. Part 3

* * *

**Kill to Forget: Part Three**

* * *

"Good training today, everyone. Oh and by the way, you guys have a day off tomorrow," Kakashi said before disappearing, leaving the students to wonder why they have a day off tomorrow. 

It's been three months since the confession of love from Naruto took place. Sasuke still hasn't managed to say anything to Naruto about his decision. They both got used to pretending to act natural and pushed that subject aside. But just because they got used to pretending, doesn't mean they like it and that it's easy. Both of them try to avoid being alone with each other to avoid the awkwardness still hanging around them.

Sakura told the two boys that she had to go home early and help her mom out. After saying goodbye, she sprinted off. Naruto said he's going to the ramen stand and said goodbye to Sasuke.

_It's now or never. I've gotta get this over with._

"Wait, Naruto! I'll go with you," said Sasuke as he runs to catch up with the blond.

Naruto, however, didn't suspect anything odd. He just assumed that Sasuke wanted to try something new or was just bored or something ordinary. They ate ramen for a whole hour. Sasuke only had two bowls but Naruto had up to ten bowls. The blond was so full that Sasuke had to help him get home. Half way to Naruto's house, Sasuke took the opportunity to talk about his 'decision.'

"Hey, Naruto. I know we decided to let that whole thing go. You know, about you loving me? Well, I love you too and what you said was right. And I'll love you and protect you from Itachi, even if it's going to cost me my life," Sasuke said in one long breath. He was so relieved that he finally got that out. Unfortunately, when he looked at the blond for a response, he found the blond to be asleep.

Sasuke was enraged. He can't believe that he finally said those things and the blond was just snoozing off! Then another problem arose in Sasuke's mind. Naruto didn't finish giving him directions to his house! Now, there's no other choice but to take the sleeping blond back to Sasuke's house. The raven-haired boy sighed in irritation as he carried the blond back to his house.

* * *

_Comfy bed. Soft blankets with a familiar scent. A **very** familiar scent. It's **Sasuke's** scent._

Naruto opened his eyes and saw that he was in someone else's house.

_Am I in…**Sasuke's **house?_

The blond sat up in the big bed and looked around. There were pictures of Team Seven and a couple other ones of Sasuke with various people. He was sure he was in Sasuke's house now.

_But why?_

He looked around and saw the clock, which said…**8:37!**

"WAHH! **8:37?**" the blond yelled as he frantically try to dig through the blankets to get out of the bed.

Sasuke ran into the room to see what was going on in there, only to find blond hair sticking out from a lump of blankets. He heard some muffled noise and went over to untangle the blond. Naruto was breathing heavily for a few minutes before remembering his dilemma and hurriedly scurry off the bed.

"Where are you going?" asked Sasuke as he reached out a hand to grab the blond's arm.

"Home. Duh." Naruto tried to shook off Sasuke's hand but each movement he made only cause the grip on his arm to get tighter. "Let go."

"Can I just have a minute? I wanna talk to you about something," pleaded Sasuke.

Naruto turned around to check if that was actually the Sasuke he knew. Pleading and Sasuke are two things that **never** go together. Apparently the person gripping his arm looks like Sasuke. So the blond decided to hear him out and plopped down onto the bed. Sasuke walked over and sat down next to him. That's Sasuke's scent so this really is Sasuke.

"You might have already moved on but I just want to say this just to get it out of my system. I love you Naruto. And I'm going to chase after you, even if you've moved on. The only reason that I didn't want to love you was because I was scared of seeing you get hurt by Itachi or someone else. But love will give me the power to protect you even if I have to throw away my life."

Naruto just stared into the deep black eyes of the other boy. He couldn't believe that Sasuke was saying all those things. The blond was so moved that he hugged the other boy and squeezed him so hard he had to ask the blond to stop or he'll die.

"I love you, Sasuke. And I'll always love you. Forever and ever," Naruto said after releasing Sasuke from his life-threatening hug.

They looked into each other's eyes and soon got taken over by lust and desire. Sasuke kissed Naruto passionately and then trailed butterfly kisses down the tanned skin on the neck. Clothes were flying across the room as the two struggles in desire to feel more of each other. All that their minds registered was "more."

Soon, Sasuke was on top of Naruto, pumping him at a fast pace. The raven-haired boy knew that the other was about to come from the way he was writhing and arching underneath. Then he stopped, causing the other to look at him with a puzzled look. Then, Sasuke licked his index and middle fingers before pushing them into the blond's entrance. Naruto was gasping as Sasuke stretch him out with his fingers. When he thought that the blond was ready, he ejected his fingers and positioned himself in front of the entrance.

"This is gonna hurt for a little bit."

Sasuke placed a kiss on Naruto's forehead before quickly entering the blond. Naruto let out a yelp of pleasure coated with pain. He felt like monsters were chasing his souls to paradise. Sasuke stopped after he entered the blond, to check to see if the other was ready for what follows.

"Do something, teme," the blond dazely demanded.

That was the cue for Sasuke. He started to pump at a slow pace but every thrust got deeper and deeper. He likes to take it slow to savor the feelings and memories. But soon, he was at the edge, ready to fall. Sasuke felt that the blond was there too with him. They intertwined their fingers as they both fall together. Naruto was filled with Sasuke's seeds while his seeds were on their stomachs.

Sasuke leaned down for another lengthy kiss before he ejected himself from the blond. Already, he was regretting not making it last longer. But a smile crept to his face when he thought about how much time he'd have to make love with the blond tomorrow.

The two didn't even bother to clean up and just went to sleep. Naruto was curled up inside Sasuke's protective embrace.

.:.THE END.:.


End file.
